That cat Girl
by Nitrogoblin
Summary: A One-Shot fanfiction, about Kisuke's Daughter Neneko and Ichigo. Adult content. OCXCannon


"It was fifteen years ago when I was born, but I wasn't born like other children. My father, Kisuke Uhrahara, was in the human world at the time, he was always experimenting, but one day he got this crazy idea. He decided out of nowhere that he wanted a daughter, but my mother, Yoruichi, refused. After that he got this insane idea to create a child, by combining his spiritual pressure with my mother's, but it went terribly wrong.

As he took me into his arms he knew right then that I was different, that's because I was born with cat-like features. I had the ears, the tail, eyes, the reflexes and even the spontaneous playfulness of a cat. My mother had been in her cat form when the experiment took place, which resulted in my strange appearance, but my parents stilled loved me anyway, just like any other child.

Though, I wasn't allowed to attend school, in fear that the other children may see my cat features, even though most people see me like any ordinary human, but some possess the ability to see me for what I really am, a nekomimi. So my father locked me away from the rest of the world, getting me anything that I desired. I never left the safety of our home into the outside world. To keep me entertained he bought me a human gaming system that let you turn the television into a new world just for me to experience, I quickly became addicted to the glowing screen and what it showed. I mastered every game I have ever picked up, but the longing for friendship and interaction with others always danced through my mind." narrated a female voice, as if reflecting on her past or writing into a diary.

The sound of buttons clicking rapidly echoed the small bedroom of a short deep purple haired cat girl. The lights were off, but a glimmer of light reflected off the dusty old television set as her eyes beamed with focus. Her tongue stuck out the side of her mouth as she claimed victory, defeating yet another enemy on her game.

"Ha ha, too easy." She muttered

Her ear twitched as she noticed the sounds of voices coming from the living room. Peeking out, she noticed an orange haired boy talking with her father.

"Ichigo's over again…" she muttered softly, closing the door. She leaned against her wall, as she slid to the floor. "Why can't father let me meet his friends?" She asked her stuffed Tiger doll. She glanced to her feet, sadly. "It's not fair…"

The voices stopped, as footsteps approached her room. The door was slid open as a tall man with blond hair stood in her door way.

"Neneko? What are you doing?" he asked.

"Dad… Why can't I meet your friends?" Neneko asked. "They come over all the time, but you never let me meet them."

"Neneko… I don't want you getting hurt…" Kisuke refused.

"But Dad…" Neneko cried.

Kisuke sighed, "Fine, but you better be on your best behavior."

"Thanks daddy. I promise I will!" Neneko squeaked, giving him a big hug.

- The Next Evening -

Voices and footsteps stirred in the living room, Neneko waited patiently for Kisuke to invite her to join them. Her heart raced eagerly in hope that he would hurry and let her out to meet them already.

Kisuke's voice echoed down the halls, "Now, there is someone I need to introduce you to… I've put this off for too long…"

Kisuke's guests seemed intrigued, yet confused.

"Kisuke? Is there more danger coming?" A black haired girl asked.

"No need to worry Rukia, I haven't heard any news of any possible new threats yet." Kisuke assured.

"Then what's this about?" Ichigo, the orange haired boy asked.

"I'd like to introduce you all to … my daughter -" Kisuke began.

"Daughter?" the guests asked in shock, having no knowledge of such a person.

"Neneko, can you come out here?" Kisuke called.

From the shadows crept out the small cat girl. She smiled at the guests, "Hello." She greeted, nervously.

"What the…?" Ichigo murmured, unable to remove his eyes from her bizarre ears and tail.

Neneko glanced over at him, somewhat confused, tilting her head.

"Nyaa?" She meowed "Is something w-wrong?" She stuttered.

"Ichigo, out of everyone, I figured you would be the least surprised." Kisuke said.

"Why does she look like that?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe it's a Cosplay." A tall black haired boy with glasses said.

"Those are real, you can see the fur. Look she even has fangs. Just like in an Anime." Said and orange haired girl said with a smile.

The hair on Neneko's tail stood up, and her ears shot back, from all the commotion about her ears and tail.

"What's wrong with them!" Neneko hissed.

Everyone grew quiet, but the orange haired girl chimed in again, nervously. "They are unusual, but not in a bad way."

Neneko's eyes shot at Ohrihime, growling.

"Maybe this was a bad idea…" Kisuke murmured, uneasily.

There was another boy, tall and dark skinned, he didn't say anything, only stared at her in disbelief. No one could believe what they were seeing, their eyes locked on her. Neneko looked around in somewhat of a panic, seeing that the side door was opened. Without thinking, she bolted, running off without a clue to where she was headed. Kisuke chased after her instantly, but she was too fast and disappeared from sight.

"Neneko!" he yelled, but there was no response.

His guests ran after him, but stopped as he did. "Why did I give in and let her have her way…?" he murmured to himself.

"It's not your fault Kisuke, we'll find her." Rukia insisted.

"Speak for yourself." The black haired boy retorted, pushing his glasses higher on his nose.

"Uryu, now's not the time. It's getting dark already." Ichigo insisted.

"I hate to say it Ichigo, but your right…" Uryu agreed.

"I'm sure she'll come back." Ohrihime spoke softly, unsure.

"Not you too, Ohrihime." Ichigo murmured, looking surprised.

"Ohrihime, this is the first time that Neneko's ever left the shop. She is going to get lost." Kisuke said.

"Oh that's bad!" Ohrihime gasped.

"If we all split up, we'll find her faster." Ichigo suggested.

"Ichigo's right." Rukia agreed.

Everyone spread out, searching Karakura town for Neneko. Kisuke searched through the nearby forest, Rukia searched around Ichigo's neighborhood, Ohrihime searched near the high school, as Uryu searched the shopping district. Chad, the tall dark skinned boy searched by the river bank, and Ichigo headed for the park, while Kisuke's workers searched everywhere in between.

The sky began to turn deep blue, and rain started trickling from the night sky. Hours had past without any luck, until Ichigo noticed something in a tree. As he looked up into it's branches, he discovered a soaked to the bone cat girl, shivering on a tree branch. She looked down at him, her eyes half opened. Neneko's tail wrapped around her, in hopes of staying warm.

"Leave me alone!" She hissed, half crying.

"Your dad's worried sick about you." Ichigo groaned in annoyance.

"Like I care, he's embarrassed to have me as a daughter!" She growled.

"I find that hard to believe." Ichigo replied, appearing calmer.

"Why?" She asked, in an almost 'mewing' tone.

"He wouldn't have had all of us search the town for you if he was embarrassed. He cares about you, he's your dad." Ichigo replied.

"Well just your luck that it was you who found me…" Neneko teased in an odd tone.

"Why's that?" Ichigo asked.

"Out of everyone it was you who pointed out my abnormalities. I'm strange, so you asked about it." She meowed in a cute tone, but still seemed to be crying.

"Look, Neneko, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, it's just… I'm not used to seeing a girl have…. cat parts." Ichigo admitted.

"What about my Mom, Yoruichi?" Neneko asked, somewhat in disbelief, no longer crying.

"Yoruichi's your mom?" Ichigo stammered.

Neneko raised her eyebrow, "Yeah." she said.

"… T-that's different, I only saw her in cat form and shift back to human." Ichigo blushed, remembering that long since past memory.

Neneko tilted her head in confusion. The rain drops continued to fall, which caused Neneko to sneeze.

"Great… You're getting sick. Come on down, we should get you home." Ichigo insisted.

Neneko's eyes widened. "So you're being truthful then." She meowed in shock, jumping down to the ground.

"Come on, it's this way." Ichigo said, leading the way.

Running most of the way, they dodged the rain drops by staying under the shingles of the roof tops. Ichigo called the others as they arrived at Uharhara's shop. As Ichigo was on his cell, talking with the others, Neneko stared at him in awe.

"Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all." She thought to herself, smiling.

As they arrived, Kisuke scolded Neneko, as he wrapped his arms around her, worried sick. She stood dumbfounded, knowing now that Ichigo was being honest about her father not being embarrassed to have her as his daughter.

-The Following Day-

Rukia entered Uharhara's shop. Kisuke noticed her, as he stood at the shop counter.

"Need something Rukia?" He asked, wondering if she wanted to buy something.

"No. I was actually wondering if you would consider letting Neneko spend time with me and the others. She must get really lonely being in her room all day." Rukia requested.

"I'd be too worried about her." Kisuke respectfully declined.

"Say! What if I kept an eye on her?" Rukia suggested.

"Hmmm… that could work. So you would want to take responsibility as her best friend then?" Kisuke smirked., rubbing his hands together, deviously.

"I wouldn't have a problem with it, though I won't be hear all the time. I may have my gigui right now, but I'm continuously going between the human world and the spirit world." Rukia admitted.

"I'll think about it." Uhrahara replied.

Over at Ichigo's House, he appeared to still be asleep, tossing and turning in his bed. He was in a deep sleep, inside his dream it was dark around him. He found himself in this dark room, with four walls made of metal. Sweat dripped from his chin as he then realized he was hanging from the ceiling by ropes fastened around his wrists and ankles. Glancing down he noticed that all he wore was a pair of white boxers with red hearts on them. Growing nervous he struggled, but was unable to break free. Demented giggles came from the shadows as a metal door creaked open. A form appeared, walking slowly towards him. This person standing before him, was a girl, who wore nothing but a pair of velvet, white underwear with a red heart positioned in the front. She drew into view, shadows casting past her as her face was just barely visible from the dim light that shined in through the ceiling. The bangs of her short purple hair hung in her face, as yellow eyes gleamed up at Ichigo. A cat like grin formed on her soft pink lips and she gently slipped off her panties, letting them fall to her ankles, and stepping out of them as she drew closer, now fully nude.

"N-Neneko!? W-what's going on!" Ichigo stammered, his face growing red, his body held firm by the ropes.

Her index finger was raised, softly being placed on his lips as she hushed him, with a devious grin. Neneko's finger gently glided down his chin, onto his chest, passed his belly button/ She slipped her hand underneath his boxer, clutching his penis, as she began to stroke it, firmly. She then began to finger her self in unison. She pressed her naked body against his, making purring noises.

Suddenly Ichigo was awoken from his slumber, from a hollering voice.

"ICHIGO! WAAAAAKEEE UPPPP!" called a voice.

Ichigo sat up quickly, in a hot sweat. He frantically looked around his room, seeing the yellow stuffed lion named Kon staring down at him from his dresser.

"What is it?" Ichigo panicked.

"You were making loud noises, and I wanted you to shut up… by the way." Kon explained, pointing down. "You're kinda pitching a tent."

Ichigo glanced down, swiftly covering himself with a pillow. His face red, with sweat covering his face to his chest.

"Might want to wash those bed sheets too, before your dad or sisters see." Kon chuckled.

Ichigo sneered at Kon, throwing the pillow at him, knocking the lion plush to the ground. Ichigo scooped up his sticky bed sheets, dashing off to the laundry machine downstairs, without being seen.

Back at the Uhrahara shop, Neneko was, as usual, playing her videogames in the dark. Her door creaked open, with footsteps approaching. The light was flicked on, causing her to glance behind her.

"You know, watching television with the lights off might ruin your eyes." Spoke Rukia.

"I-uh… wasn't watching t.v., I was playing a video game." She stuttered, holding up her controller, shakily. "Rukia… right?"

"Yeah, I'm one of your father's friends. I was hoping maybe we could be friends too, it must get awfully lonely alone in this dark room." Rukia replied.

"Friends? I-umm … I'm not too weird looking?" Neneko appeared surprised.

"Don't worry so much. Just because you're a cat girl like in those human anime shows, doesn't mean I think any differently of you." Rukia smiled.

"Really?" Neneko asked, with a squeak.

"Yep! Most of my friends aren't exactly what you'd call normal, so you would fit right in." Rukia smirked.

"Is my father okay with this?" Neneko nervously asked.

"I convinced him, just as long as your not alone and with one of the us, you can travel outside." Rukia explained.

Rukia and Neneko headed for the door after Neneko was dressed in her red Chinese dress with long sleeves, on top of her purple tank top with a black heart stitched in the center. Underneath she also wore a black mini skirt along with converse and a red bow on her bushy dark purple tail. Kisuke stood at the shops counter as Jinta and Ururu were sweeping out front.

"Neneko." Kisuke spoke up.

"Yes Dad?" She asked, unsure.

"Be careful." he smiled.

"I will." Neneko smiled.

The two girls made their way outside, as Rukia led Neneko to the park. They met up with most of the others, Uryu, Ohrihime, Chad, but Ichigo appeared to me absent.

"Hello again Neneko!" Ohrihime greeted.

"Uh hi." Neneko replied, seeming uneasy.

The boys remained silent.

"Where's Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Late as usual." Uryu grumbled.

From the distance, Ichigo came running, but stopped as he reached the others. Kon was stationed on his shoulder.

"Hey sorry I'm late, had to do the laundry." Ichigo spoke up.

"Ichigo had a-" Kon began but was quickly grabbed by a not so nice Ichigo, sticking his finger in the toy's mouth.

"One word and I'll take that mod-soul out of this body." He threatened quietly. Kon made a muffled sounds, acknowledging Ichigo's request. "Good." Ichigo removed his finger from the mouth.

"Ichigo." Rukia spoke up.

Ichigo glanced over noticing Neneko standing beside her, his face quickly turned a bright red, causing him to hid his face, looking away.

"Neneko is going to be spending time with everyone." Rukia explained to everyone.

"Wow! Such a cutie!" Kon squealed, leaping from Ichigo's shoulder onto Neneko's breasts, burring his face in them. "Oh so soft! Not as Big as Ohrihime's but, at least bigger than Rukia's."

Ohrihime and Rukia appeared annoyed by Kon's remark. Neneko picked him up, by a bit of material from his back, looking at him in amazement.

"So you must be the Mod-Soul the was given to Ichigo." She spoke, not fazed by the pervertiveness of Kon.

"That's me Toots!" Kon grinned devilishly.

Neneko giggled handing Kon back to Ichigo who still was nervously avoiding eye contact with her.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" Ohrihime asked.

"I-It's nothing.." Ichigo lied.

"Okay, if you're sure." Ohrihime smiled.

Months went by as Neneko spent more and more time with Ichigo's friends, getting closer to them. Ichigo continued being nervous about Neneko, constantly having dirty nightmares about her, but instead of being scared, it aroused him. He was too embarrassed to admit it though.

Almost night that went by Ichigo had that same dream. He was awoken from it as the dream progressed, getting more and more pervertive. It was like his inner mind was how Kon was in reality, it was mind boggling. He got out of bed making his was to the bathroom to take a cold shower. Inside the shower he picked her in scandalous poses with her legs spread, causing him to become more turned on. He blushed, with his hands against the wall in the shower, cold water spraying onto his orange hair. He peered down at his penis, which still was erect. He grabbed it, stroking it, with eyes closed.

He pictured Neneko without even thinking. She stood in a grassy field, as he approached her. She kissed him, as she removed his shirt, and then removing her's. She pinned him to the ground, between two trees, trying him in place, after removing his pants and underwear. She sat reverse cowgirl on him, beginning to give him a hand job, as she glided the side of his cock against her cliterous, pleasuring herself. Neneko hovered over him now, directing his manhood. She let it slip inside her, behind to thrust her pelvis quickly, making soft mewing moans. Ichigo thrusted as well, both moaning from the pleasure, their breathing growing faster as sweat dripped from their bodies. It continued until they Climaxed.

Ichigo's sperm splashed against the shower's wall, as he sounded out of breath. His hands were placed against the wall again, as his erection slowly went down.

"…Neneko.." He murmured, blushing violently.

-The following Day-

Neneko went shopping with Rukia and Ohrihime, the three were very good friends at this point. They were going to have a slumber party at Ohrihime's house, and Ohrihime had lost her shoe. It was another one of those rainy days, the three had been looking for it for hours.

"I don't know if we're going to find it anywhere Ohrihime." Neneko spoke up.

"Do you want to keep looking?" Rukia asked.

"If we can." Ohrihime blushed in embarrassment from loosing her shoe.

"I don't see how you lost it without knowing." Neneko pointed out.

"Well it sometimes happens with me." Ohrihime admitted, bonking her fist against her head as she stuck out her tongue.

Neneko was growing bored. "Why not just get another new pair? Who knows if we'll ever find it."

"Neneko, we should try to find it. Ohrihime doesn't have money to buy a new pair.' Rukia whispered.

"Okay.." Neneko pouted.

Ichigo noticed the girls, approaching them, trying to keep calm around Neneko.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Ohrihime lost her shoe again." Rukia explained.

"Need some help?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh no it's okay." Ohrihime assured him.

"it's not a problem." Ichigo replied.

Neneko seemed bothered by this interaction with his friends. She turned away and began running.

"Neneko!?" Rukia shouted. Without a response, she turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo can you go after her? I promised I would find Ohrihime's shoe."

"I'm on it!" Ichigo Ran swiftly.

Neneko kept running for unknown reasons, Ichigo drew close.

"Neneko!" He shouted.

"Go Away!" She insisted.

"What's wrong!?" he growled.

She kept running, Chad stood in the soccer field, seeming to be playing a single player game.

"Chad!" Ichigo called. "Catch her!"

Chad nodded trying to grab the loose cat girl, but she was too fast, jumping high above him as she went onward.

"Dammit!" Ichigo yelled, rain slapping against his face.

After miles of running, Ichigo drew close enough, he swiftly tackled her to the ground, pinning her down.

"What is your problem!?" Ichigo hissed.

Neneko appeared to be in tears.

"W-what's wrong?" He asked, his voice softer now.

"I-I don't know!" She yelled, but turned her face way, looking at the grass. "Seeing Ohrihime and you talking, they way you too looked at each other… I-It made me feel… it made me feel… angry.." She whimpered, stuttering uncontrollably.

"Why?" Ichigo appeared confused, still pinning her down, but easing up.

She glanced up at him, with doe eyes. She spoke softly. "I'm not sure…. Maybe… maybe it's what humans call… jealousy?" She looked away was she said 'jealousy', blushing, but looking back after she grew quiet.

"You were jealous of Ohrihime and I talking?" he asked, still unsure.

"I-uh…" She looked away, blushing. "I think I'm falling for you…"

Ichigo got off of her, extending his hand to help her up.

"I… I think I might like you too." Ichigo blushed, still holding hands.

Neneko released his hand, getting closer, as she wrapped her arms around him, burring her face in his shoulder. He hugged her in response, still blushing. They released each other, looking at the other. Neneko grabbed his shirt collar, pulling Ichigo into an aggressive kiss. She nibbled every few kisses as they began to make out. She trailed down, kissing his neck. Ichigo made a soft moan in response.

"Can we go back to your place for the night? My dad thinks I'm staying at Ohrihime's." Neneko asked, her voice sounding seductive, which mad Ichigo feel hard down stairs.

"I-uh." Ichigo stammered.

"Just call them and tell them I'll be over later tonight, just tell them I went looking for Ohrihime's show back at the shopping center." Neneko spoke, in a playful tone.

"Okay." Ichigo blushed, calling Rukia.

After he explained what Neneko was going to be doing, and that he was helping her, Rukia agreed to take Ohrihime back to her house. Ichigo entered his house, as Neneko snuck in through his window. They shut the door, making sure it was locked. Kon seemed like he was asleep.

Neneko sat on his bed, looking at him the way she did in his dreams.

"How come your so innocent, but when it comes to romantic things you're so devious?" Ichigo asked.

"I take after my mom in some ways I guess." She explained , kissing Ichigo passionately.

Neneko removed her Red dress and shoes, leaving her Tank top and skirt on. Ichigo removed all but his boxers, and the two stared at each other briefly.

"I-uh… never done this before.." Neneko blushed.

"Me neither… at least.. Not outside of my dreams." Ichigo replied.

"Oh?" Neneko mewed, pulling Ichigo in for another kiss, as she removed her panties.

"I have had dirt dreams of you since the night after we met." Ichigo admitted, shyly.

She removed the rest of her clothes. Neneko grinned, sitting on his bed, pulling out his throbbing cock from his boxers, letting them drop to his ankles.. She licked the tip, making Ichigo moan, loudly. She grinned again, beginning to suck him off. She stopped suddenly, pulling him onto the bed, sitting on his chest as she resumed giving him head, licking her tongue around his shaft as it was fully inside her mouth. She wiggled her butt a bit, getting his attention, her vagina was already dripping. He grabbed her hips, positioning her pelvic region above his face. He began licking her clit, making her moan, with his dick inside her mouth. Taking initiative, he stood up, letting Neneko hang there as he began sticking his tongue inside her vagina, with a quick pace. She continued sucking. Ichigo then started thrusting his pelvis into her mouth as he climaxed inside. He stopped, breathing hard. Neneko panted, sitting on his chest, he wet pussy leaking on him and she lick the sperm from her lips.

"I'm not finished yet." She smirked.

She sat hovered, scooting backwards, she listed his rubbing it against her wet vagina. She moaned again, sitting up as it hardened again, this time allowing it to penetrate her womanhood. She began gyrating, but after a bit, Ichigo rolled her over, thrusting more violently then before. Loud slapping of the skin was heard, along with Neneko loudly moaning, her legs spread far as she lied their on his bed, and took it. Neneko turned over, into the doggy style. Ichigo began playing with her clit as he continued humping her.

"Oohh Ichigo." She sighed, with short breath.

Ichigo climaxed again, panting. He pushed Neneko up to the top of his bed, making her spread her legs, and began eating her out again, rotating between licking her clit, sticking his tongue inside, or sucking. Finally after some time she finally climaxed. Both laid down on the bed, breathing heavily. Ichigo smiled, rolling to his side as he kissed her. Reaching for her vagina, he began fingering her. She cooed, spreading her legs to make it easier on him. She began stroking his cock again. Ichigo lifted her, positioning her at the end of the bed, lifting up her legs, he stood, and began thrusting again. This continued all night.

The next morning they decided to tell the other they were going out now, but not letting them know that they were having sex already. Both seemed happy with the other, pleasantly surprised how their relationship was able to work out, and both relieved that Kon slept through the whole night.


End file.
